Portable computing devices, such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants, are often connected to docking stations to facilitate charging of internal batteries and/or connecting the portable computing device to external devices and communication lines. However, because of the portable nature of such computing devices, the computing devices are subject to theft if left unattended. In an effort to reduce the likelihood of theft of such computing devices, docking stations are typically equipped with a lockable release device, such as a latch operated by an eject button or lever, such that the lock is used to prevent the release device from being actuated. However, docking stations may be broken, especially if constructed from plastic materials, thereby rendering the lockable release device ineffective for safeguarding the portable computing device.